


After the Press Conference 2

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair has gone to the Police Academy...





	After the Press Conference 2

After the Press Conference

by Bluewolf

The offer of a Detective's badge landed on Blair's lap just after a new course began at the police training center in Burien, Seattle. It was a five-month course, so for the next few months Blair had to wait, not quite twiddling his thumbs, although he had already sent in his application. While he waited, he got a part time job in a bookstore - a temporary job, standing in for an employee who was on maternity leave but had declared her intention of returning to work as soon as possible. That would coincide - to within a couple of days - with Blair's (temporary) move to Burien.

Jim was more worried about Blair's move than Blair himself was. Jim was very, very aware that Blair had publicly declared himself a fraud who had made up the 'facts' in the dissertation that had purportedly given details about Jim's abilities. Blair himself believed - well, hoped - that a reputation as an academic fraud would not automatically brand him a liar, if it came to giving evidence in court; though he knew he would be best to maintain a low profile at Burien. Going in with the best part of four years' experience of police work gave him knowledge that nobody else would have, even if their parents were cops.

Simon had said he only had to complete firearms training at the Academy but having thought about it, Blair decided that he would be better advised to take the full course. He knew Cascade MC's way of doing things - or, rather, Jim Ellison's way - but he was aware that Jim could take shortcuts in the course of an investigation and only he knew how imaginative some of the reports he wrote up for Jim were, as he obfuscated his way around the way Jim had used his senses during the course of the investigation. So learning what all the other cadets did made a lot of sense to him.

 Yes, he could - and would - continue as he had done since he had first started working with Jim - but knowing 'proper' procedure would, he hoped, make his reports just a touch more factual.

Blair carefully packed away his anthropology books - he still loved the subject and was unwilling to dispose of the books, though he knew it would be a while before he could reread any of them without wanting to cry - and replaced them with two or three books on law and law enforcement, getting those at a reduced rate from the bookshop where he worked. He decided against getting many - when he went to Burien, he would undoubtedly be given a list of books that were required reading, and he had already agreed with his boss that he would be able to buy any of those books at the employees' discount.

He enjoyed his work at the bookshop, especially when people he had known at Rainier, both students and fellow TAs, came in and made it clear that they thought he had been put in an untenable position by Berkshire Publishers, and, at Rainier, badly treated by Chancellor Edwards. They were a minority of the people he had known at Rainier, but they were a fairly large minority. And more than one of them had expressed open admiration for his stance in protecting his 'source', his 'informant', along with their promise that they would treat his secret as if it were their own. He had simply smiled gratefully, without saying anything that would confirm or deny anything, and knew that they understood.

Blair had committed himself to going to Burien - bad enough that, between the hours he was currently working and then the months he would be living at Burien, he was having to leave Jim pretty well without a guide for the best part of a year, but after that he would be working with Jim, helping him, guiding him, and - he hoped - finding his new life at least satisfactory.

The downside - but that had been part of his life since he met Jim - was, would be, never going to work away from Cascade, never leaving Cascade or the Cascade area apart from the occasional vacation (and only then if Jim agreed) or long weekend spent hiking or fishing. And seriously, Blair conceded in the privacy of his own mind, even if Naomi hadn't sent his dissertation to her friend Sid, even if Sid had held to the letter of what Naomi had asked of him - or even just accepted that when Blair said "It's not for publication" he *meant* it - even if he had presented the Sentinel dissertation for his PhD and been awarded it... he would still have chosen to abandon academia to pursue a career working with his sentinel. Because no matter how good his control might be, a sentinel still needed his guide, and always would.

Blair knew he would miss going on expeditions, but - apart from the trip to Borneo that Eli Stoddard had offered him nearly three years previously, and which he was sorry to turn down - he had no real regrets about it.

There were those - and Naomi was among them, Blair admitted to himself - who would consider giving up everything for his sentinel a kind of slavery. But Blair knew that in the sentinel-guide relationship, it was the guide who led, even when he appeared to be following his sentinel.

***

There was no problem about Blair's admission to Burien; Simon had seen to that before Blair was offered the badge.

The day finally came when Blair reported to Burien, and was allotted a bed in the male dormitory. The cadets had been told to report in on Saturday, they had Sunday free but were encouraged to explore the grounds, and then they all had a short interview with Captain Hyslop on the morning the course began.

With his mental fingers crossed - although he had no real concerns - Blair knocked on the Captain's door when it was his turn to be seen - close to last because the interviews were in alphabetical order, and only two others - Myrna Watson and Harry Zussman - had names closer to the end of the alphabet than 'Sandburg' (and as they waited, the three of them, as well as Dave Ryland, the fourth last, were agreed that it would be so much fairer if the names were occasionally taken in reverse order, or simply pulled out of a hat at random).

"Come!"

"Cadet Sandburg, sir."

"Good afternoon, Cadet. Sit. Now - I understand you have some practical experience of police work."

"Yes, sir." He hesitated for a moment. "I spent several years riding with a police detective..."

Hyslop was nodding. "I had a very interesting talk with Simon Banks a few months ago," he said.

Blair waited.

"Can I just say that I respect what you did."

Blair reddened slightly. "I made a mistake," he said quietly. "I had to rectify it."

"From what he said, it was your mother who made the mistake."

"I should never have used Detective Ellison's name on the thing, even though it was a first draft nobody else should ever have seen," Blair said. "It was careless."

Hyslop nodded again. "But understandable, if nobody else was supposed to see it. Anyway - Banks swore me to secrecy, and none of the staff here knows anything. I also understand that you yourself chose to take the full course rather than just the weapons training that he and Chief of Police Warren considered necessary."

"Yes, sir. Learning on the job has taught me a lot, but I'd be a fool to think I know everything there is to know about police work."

"Experienced men sometimes take shortcuts," Hyslop said softly.

"Yes, sir. It's not that they're careless or make mistakes, but... well... I just want to know how to go exactly by the book. And although most of the people I know in Cascade PD do seem to like me, I don't want to give anyone any reason to say I got preferential treatment. Bad enough that I'll be going straight into Major Crime - unless the union seriously insists that I do some time on Patrol."

"I think Banks has that covered, courtesy of the time you spent working with Major Crime. Now - from what he said, I expect you to do well. But remember, only I know the truth, here. I don't expect you to have any problems - we have a strongly enforced anti-bullying rule - but because of your claim six months ago of committing academic fraud, you might find yourself the target of some... harassment. If you do, don't hesitate to come to me to report it."

"Yes, sir, and thank you. I think, though - I hope - that if they remember about it, people will realize the difference between academic fraud and making up evidence for a court case. What I'm really hoping is that nobody will remember about it at all - apart from the odd scandal concerning a well-known politician or celebrity, how much does anyone remember about what was in the news as recently as one month ago, let alone six?"

Hyslop smiled. "I hope you're right - but remember, my door is always open if you have a problem."

Blair stood and turned to the door. "I'll remember, sir, and many thanks."

He grinned at the two waiting cadets. "Hope I wasn't too long," he said as Myrna stood and crossed to the door.

"Not really longer than anyone else," Harry said.

Behind him, Blair heard the door open and close as Myrna went in. "Want a bit of company while you wait?" he asked.

"If you don't mind," Harry said. "What's Captain Hyslop like?"

"Says he has an open door policy - that if you feel you have a problem, just go to see him."

"Did he ask why you want to be a cop?"

"No, but with me - he already knew." Blair took a deep breath. "I'm from Cascade, and spent a while working part-time with a detective friend there as an observer. Used to do some of his paperwork. Eventually I got the offer of a permanent job with them, contingent on my getting some proper training... so here I am." _Totally true_ , he thought, _but misleading, just the same._

"If that was part time, what else were you doing?" Harry asked.

"Worked part time in a bookshop. I've always loved books."

"I've always been more into sport, myself," Harry admitted.

"There are books, and then there are books," Blair murmured.

"Huh?"

"You just have to find the kind of book you enjoy," Blair explained. "It's like... How many different sports are there? Basketball, baseball, football... cricket, tennis... indoor ones like snooker... and more. You can't like each of them the same. My sport of choice is basketball. I can't really play it, I'm not tall enough - but it's my sport of choice."

Harry nodded slowly. "Baseball for me," he said.

"Well, it's the same with books. There's fiction and non-fiction, and there are sub-sections inside each. You might find all _fiction_ totally boring, but non-fiction? There could be some subjects you find enthralling. Even just the history of your favorite baseball team."

Harry stared at Blair for a moment. "I thought all books were just made up stories," he said slowly.

Blair shook his head. "There are a lot of factual books. The history of different countries, different eras; the way people live in those different countries; natural disasters and how they impact the people in the affected areas; even, as I said, the history of your favorite baseball team, or even baseball in general. I'm fascinated by the way people live in different countries, different climatic regions. There's a lot that's interesting in books."

The door behind them opened and Myrna came out. Harry said, "See you later?" then as Blair nodded he stood, crossed to the door and knocked.

Blair smiled to himself - he had the beginnings of a friendship there. Then he looked at Myrna, wondering if she, too, would become a friend.

"How did you get on?" he asked.

They remained in the corridor talking, until Harry left Hyslop's office, and then the three of them headed off to get something to eat.

Their first class was at 14.00 hours. Blair grinned to himself - he knew what time that was, but it was clear that Myrna and Harry were lost. Donning the teacher's hat he had thought never to wear again, he quickly explained how the twenty-four hour clock worked, and that if they wanted to convert it to the twelve-hour system they were used to, all they had to do was subtract 12 from 14 and they'd get 2 pm. "Have to admit that I still do that occasionally, even though I've been working for the past three years with cops who automatically use twenty-four hour time. My biggest problem is the 4-6 pm slot; I've got a tendency to subtract 10 rather than 12 then, I don't know why." He grinned to himself - it was something he'd had to do for a few weeks till he got used to the twenty-four hour clock, but it didn't do any harm to let his new friends think he still had a bit of a problem.

***

Just before 14.00 hours the three joined the rest of their class as they filed into Room 15, which would be their 'home' room for the next 22 weeks.

The officer standing at the desk was a grey-haired veteran - Blair guessed he was a retired cop who didn't want to be retired, and had found a job where he could continue to work until he was at least seventy.

The cadets found seats; one began to sit and then, seeing the glare that was directed at him, quickly stood again.

The officer looked at the cadets for some moments in silence. Watching him, Blair quickly decided that this was not a man to treat lightly.

After a minute, the officer said, "Sit."

They sank into their seats, Blair being careful to sit upright, almost at attention, and noted a touch of approval in the man's eyes as they moved past him.

Finally - "I'm Lt. Orwell. For the next 22 weeks, I'm your commander. I know that Captain Hyslop has told you that if you have a problem, take it to him; but before you do, bring it to me."

There was a general murmur of, "Yes, sir."

"And understand this; if any of the female cadets has to come to me complaining that any of the males are harassing her, I will be on her side - unless she proves to be expecting more lenient treatment because of her sex."

Absently, Blair nodded, remembering -

"Cadet? You have something to say?" Orwell was looking straight at Blair.

"I know what you mean, sir. None of the bad guys on the street will give a policewoman any leeway just because she's a woman. Female cadets have to expect to be treated exactly the same as the men."

To his surprise, there was another general murmur of agreement, and Orwell nodded his approval before carrying on with his introductory comments.

***

Meanwhile, back in Cascade, Jim felt that everyone was watching him, and he guessed that, like him, they were expecting to hear that Blair was having some trouble because of the press conference. But day followed day, and they heard nothing.

About the end of Blair's third week at Burien, Simon called Jim into his office.

Jim went in, an expression of concern on his face. "Simon?"

"Relax, Jim. Yes, I've been in touch with Captain Hyslop - remember, you could say I sponsored Sandburg, so it made sense for me to check on how he's doing. He's doing very well, and he's having no problems at all."

"None?" Jim whispered.

"Apparently he's one of the most popular cadets in his class, and nobody has linked his name to the well-publicized 'academic fraud' of six months ago, even though he's made no secret of being from Cascade. I thought about that, and spoke to Daryl about it. He just looked at me, and said, 'Dad, who remembers details of anything that was in the news a week ago - heck, even a day ago - let alone several months? We remember about it because we know Blair, we know what he did, what he gave up - but people who didn't know him back then, who aren't from Cascade - if they even saw his press conference, they aren't going to link the guy who gave that press conference with a police cadet, even if he is a bit older than most of the others'. And you know - he's right. Looking back, I suspect that Sandburg thought of that as a possibility - he didn't seem worried when he went off to Burien, did he?"

"I thought he was just trying to keep me from worrying," Jim admitted. "But yes... He has his Minor in Psychology, so he could well have suspected that the delay in going to the Academy would give people time to forget... " He gave a rueful half chuckle. "There has to be a reason why news broadcasters finish the news with a repeat of the opening item. Do they think that in the time the broadcast lasts people will have forgotten what that is?"

"It could be allowing for people getting in late from work," Simon said, "but it's not impossible. Anyway, I think we can stop worrying about how Sandburg's getting on socially at the Academy. According to Hyslop he's popular and doing well. Granted there might be a slight problem the first time he has to give evidence in court - lawyers don't forget things as easily as most people - "

"I've been thinking about that," Jim said slowly. "And I think... it might be an idea to make a statement about what I can do. Excellent sight and hearing, but not enhanced; just at the top of what's 'normal' - and claim that Blair's paper wasn't fraudulent, just exaggerated. That would keep defense lawyers from challenging him in court."

"It's a good idea, but I think you want to discuss it with Sandburg before you actually do anything," Simon said.

"Probably," Jim said. "It can wait till he's home, though I think I'll have a word with Bev Sanchez first, get her take on it all."

"And I'll let the rest of Major Crime know that they can stop worrying about their pet anthropologist-soon-to-be-detective," Simon went on. "Let's go and do that now."

He followed Jim out of his office and paused at the door, while Jim went over to his desk. "Is everyone here?" he asked. "Right - I know most of you have been quite worried about how Sandburg would manage at the Academy. You can all relax. He's doing well, and apparently he's the most popular guy in his class - "

There was a sound like a muffled cheer.

"Good on ya, Sandy!" Megan's voice lifted above it.

"No problems?" Joel asked.

"We remember his press conference," Simon said. "It seems that nobody else does."

***

Eventually - an apparently interminable time later - Simon got a phone call from Captain Hyslop.

It was, he knew, the end of the course; Hyslop was only confirming that.

"Hello, Simon."

"Darren! Nice to hear from you."

"I thought you'd like to know that your man has graduated with the best marks in his class."

"Can't say I'm surprised... Does that include marksmanship?"

"Highest score ever attained by any cadet," Hyslop said.

"Highest... Darren, that was the one subject I thought he'd struggle with!"

Hyslop chuckled. "He did tell Lt. Orwell he wasn't happy with the idea of handling a gun, but knew he had to... and then he went out and aced everything. I spoke to him afterwards, and he said, 'Well, if I have to carry a gun, I want to use it properly!' Anyway, the cadets get their certification on Friday - I wondered if you and Sandburg's partner would like to be present?"

Simon chuckled. "We certainly would - and Darren, I have a suspicion that there are a few others from Major Crime would like to be there too."

"Sandburg did say he had quite a few friends in the Cascade PD."

"I can't leave Major Crime totally empty... but you can probably expect six of us."

Simon hung up and went to the door. "Sandburg graduates on Friday," he said. "Jim and I will certainly be going - but I wondered if Joel, Megan, Rafe and H. would like to come too? Yes, I know you'd like to come, Rhonda, but I need you here - same with the rest of you, but we have to leave some detectives on duty."

There was a slightly rueful buzz at that, but everyone took Simon's point. And Simon smiled to himself; not even Jim would learn beforehand just how well Blair had done. 

***

The six left Cascade early on Friday morning - the drive to Seattle wouldn't take much more than an hour, but they didn't want to risk any delays on the road.

In Seattle they hit a diner for breakfast, then made their way to the Police Academy. When Simon gave his name to the member of staff greeting the families of the graduating cadets, they were led to what looked suspiciously like VIP seating close to the stage where the graduating cadets would receive their certification.

"Simon?" Joel asked.

Simon just grinned. "I've known Captain Hyslop for years," he said, "and at a guess this is just courtesy being extended to a friend who's also a police captain."

The Academy staff assembled on the stage; Hyslop gave his introductory speech, the cadets received their certification, and then Hyslop moved forward again.

Jim found himself aware of a strange feeling of... yes, anticipation, and sensed it was coming from the cadets.

"Normally," Hyslop began, "This would be the end of the graduation ceremony; but this class has proved to be the best I've seen in all my years here.

"In 1923 we had a trainee called Frank Morton. He was brilliant, and his grades for everything remained the highest for many years. Eventually, inevitably, one cadet surpassed Morton's grade in one subject, and the Academy created the Morton Award for that cadet. Since its inauguration, only four other cadets have received it - until this year. This year, no fewer than eight of our cadets have beaten one of Morton's grades, two of them in three subjects; and in addition, we have one cadet who has set a new record in every subject.

"At his request, we're retaining the Morton Award for anyone who beats Frank Morton's grades, rather than setting up a new award. In any case, it's doubtful if anyone could ever come close to equalling this cadet's grades."

Jim glanced back at the assembled cadets, and noted that Blair was gazing fixedly at his feet. Something was bothering his guide... but what?"

"And so I come to what is, for me, a very enjoyable experience; giving the Morton Award to its recipients," Hyslop went on.

"In alphabetical order - Dwight Ackerson."

The cadet stepped forward, accepted his award with a brisk salute, and returned to his seat, to applause from his fellow students as well as the audience.

"Randolph Ferlann... Susan George... Jose Gomez... Neil O'Rourke... Dave Ryland.

"And now the two who gained awards in three subjects - Myrna Watson... Harry Zussman."

Myrna returned to her seat; Harry saluted, then turned to the audience.

"Captain Hyslop is giving me the honor of announcing the final winner. Those of us who have received the Morton Award owe this cadet a great deal; even those whose grades weren't quite high enough to gain an award owe him a lot. Not all of us found the subjects involved easy, but he managed to explain them all to anyone who was struggling in a way that meant nobody in the class failed in any subject. He's been a great friend to all of us, though I count myself as one of his best friends here.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the winner, who aced every subject in the final - Blair Sandburg."

***

In the audience, even as they joined in the applause, Jim muttered to Simon, "You knew, didn't you?"

"Yes - and it was worth keeping it to myself to see the look on your face!" He stood, and knew that everyone else was joining him on his feet as the group from Cascade cheered the man they had feared might be scorned as a liar.

Finally the applause died down as the audience resumed their seats. Blair had glanced at the group from Cascade, and what he saw in their faces finally made him smile.

He looked at Captain Hyslop, and said, "Thank you, Captain - and Harry. And our instructors, particularly Lt. Orwell, whose patience with my initial less than adequate shooting helped me gain this award today. My congratulations to my fellow cadets - I know you'll all make great cops."

He went back to his seat.

Hyslop moved forward once more. "Everyone - dismissed. Go and join your families, and all the best in your future careers."

Jim moved forward to meet Blair, and caught him in a tight hug. "I knew you'd do well," he said, "but I hardly realized you'd do this well."

"And even when I told people I was from Cascade, nobody remembered... "

"You sort of expected that, didn't you?"

"People tend to have short memories about anything that doesn't affect them."

And then the other five surrounded them. "Ready to come home?" Simon asked.

Blair glanced over to where Harry was speaking to his family - there was no sign of Myrna, his other closest friend. "Harry!" he called. "I'm heading for home. I'll be in touch!"

"Bye!" Harry called back, and then his attention was reclaimed by his family.

Simon led the way out. The cadets' bags were lined up in the corridor; Blair reclaimed his, and followed Simon to the car - just big enough for the seven of them and the luggage. Simon took the driver's seat; Jim sat beside Blair; and they set off.

***

Simon took them to the PD, where representatives from every department had joined the MC staff to greet Blair. (Someone, he never did discover which of his friends it was, had found time before they left Burien to phone Rhonda and give her the news.)

Blair found himself overwhelmed by the reception. Everyone, it seemed, was happy for him.

Finally he and Jim were able to make their way home, with orders from Simon to report for duty the following Monday.

"Anything special you want to do over the weekend?" Jim asked.

Blair shook his head. "I just want to enjoy being home," he said.


End file.
